Intrigued
by sunwindandwaves
Summary: Reno walks into the 7th Heaven, hoping to score a free drink off the new barmaid. That's...not exactly what happens. RenoxOC. Non Mary Sue. ::Heavily:: Re-edited.


Intrigued

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that will make money. AKA, anything you recognize. I do own Lee, however, so if you don't like OC's read at your own risk. I will, however, tell you that her middle names are NOT "Mary" and "Sue." Gotta love them corny hints.

_A/N This is the new and improved Intrigued! Even though it hasn't gotten many hits, I still can't let it be anything less than my personal best, so I had to fix it. Mucho de thanks to Fifth, who pointed out my pacing issues. --;; heh heh…_

Intrigued

Lee sighed and wiped her hands on a dishcloth before putting it back on the countertop of the bar where she worked as a cook.

"Miss Lockhart, I'm clockin' out!" she called. A woman with long dark hair appeared form around the corner. She held a sponge in one hand and a dirty mug in the other, both of which were dripping water.

"Are you sure you won't stay for dinner?" Tifa asked. Lee had come to the Seventh Heaven about three months prior, asking for a job. It seemed that she had arrived in Midgar just two days before that. As far as Tifa knew, Lee didn't have a family, and whenever she inquired into her past, she would say, every time, "It's not important."

"No, thanks, Miss Lockhart. I couldn't impose on you like that," Lee said, making a formal, though unusual bow. She held her hands in front of her, palms facing and hands arched and separated, as though showing the shape of something round.

Tifa put her hand on her hip and cocked her head. "Well, alright…" she said. Despite herself, Tifa found she worried about the girl, even though she couldn't have been more than a few years younger than herself. Not that Tifa could really afford to have anyone else to look after anyway, what with Denzel, Marlene…Cloud….

Both women's heads turned as the front door of the bar opened. A tall, muscular man with distinctive spiky blond hair entered. He lifted his goggles in the dim light of the Seventh Heaven and held up a bunch of keys. A black motorcycle stood parked in front.

"Hi Mr. Strife!" Lee said cheerfully. Next to her, Tifa's face lit up.

Cloud stood awkwardly for a moment, outlined in the light coming through the door. He scratched the back of his head, saying, "Wanna come for a ride, Tifa?"

Tifa smiled sweetly at him. "Yeah. Wait...will you lock up for us?" Tifa directed her last words to Lee.

Lee grinned at both of them. "Of course I will! You two enjoy yourselves, now!" she called, as the two climbed aboard the bike and roared away.

The sun was setting as Lee shut down the Seventh Heaven for the night. She was just untying the apron from around her neck when she heard the door creak open.

"I'm sorry, but we've just closed," she said without turning around.

"Awww. Not just one last drink?" a low voice drawled. Lee turned to face him, with her best no-nonsense face.

"Please feel free to come…back…tomorrow…" she trailed off, her no-nonsense face vanishing completely.

The pushy customer was a man roughly her own age, with an angular face and a lean, lanky body. He had bright red hair sticking up in all directions from under a pair of goggles, and two red tattoos framed his eyes. He was wearing an expensive looking suit as casually as he could, with the jacket unbuttoned and his white shirt untucked and open at the top. His electric blue eyes caught and held hers effortlessly. Against her better judgment, Lee was…intrigued.

He grinned confidently, as if guessing what she was thinking, and lifted his chin slightly. "C'mon, Princess. Just for me?" He waited for the answer that he _knew_ he would get—she would pour him a drink (on the house), and they would get to talking…. She wasn't really his type: a little too slender, almost androgynous. Pretty face though. Big blue eyes, blonde hair, that type of girl. Something unusual about those eyes though….

"Hella no!" the girl snarled, taking him off guard. "I was considering it before, but now you've tried _that_ with me…hah," she scowled, pulling off her apron and hanging it up roughly. "Princess my ass! Who do you think you are?!" Lee made to push past him out the door, but he caught her arm.

"I'm Reno. And you are…?" he asked her, whirling in front of her and blocking the door.

"Totally gonna call the cops if you don't move," she hissed, and ducked under his arm. She held open the door for Reno.

"After you, _Prince_," she said, positively dripping poison. He bowed low as he passed her. Lee slammed the door and locked it before stalking off down the street.

Reno leaned against the wall of the Seventh Heaven, watching her go. "Heh." That went…differently than he had expected. Reno was intrigued.

--

Lee slammed the frying pan onto the stove, making several customers jump.

"Are you ok?" Tifa asked her, putting her hand on her hip. Lee spun around, her face contorted into a vicious scowl.

"Fantastic!" she said, somewhat hysterically. The sun was setting outside, and Lee was already anticipating the large numbers of Midgar's alcoholics that would come flooding in, just like every night. It had been a busy day, and she had hardly gotten to talk to Tifa at all.

"I'm glad, but could you please be a little more…quiet? The customers are leaving," Tifa said gently.

"Sorry, Miss Lockhart." Lee placed the pan down more carefully this time. There was a soft scrape of a chair as the last dinner customer rose, paid and exited. There was always a lull in business between the evening patrons and the night patrons.

Almost as soon as the door closed on the last diner, it opened again.

"I know you missed me, Princess, so here I am!" Reno strolled in, all arrogance and lazy grace.

"Are you kidding me?" Lee asked, eyes widening. "You _again?_ Don't you go anywhere else?"

"Best scenery here, you know. Best conversation, too." Reno took a seat at the bar. Lee edged away, as far as possible while still staying behind the bar. "Aw, what kind of reception is this? I brought money this time. I'll pay. I can be legit, you know."

Tifa watched the exchange silently, head swiveling back and forth as if watching a tennis match. "Do…you two know each other?"

"No," Lee said, just as Reno said, "Not yet."

Tifa nodded slowly. "Well, OK then. I think I'm just going to…recount our stock…in the back, alright?" She backed out of the room, visibly uncomfortable with the hostility in the air.

Lee shot her a desperate glance. _Save me!_ Tifa stuck her head back into the room. "And Reno, please, try not to harass her. If she quits it'll be way too hard to find a new girl. OK?"

"No problemo, Tifa!" he called, waving as she left. The back door slammed shut, leaving an awkward silence heavy in the air. "So…" Reno began.

"What do you want?" Lee asked sharply. She turned her back on him and started washing dishes.

"Hey! I'm a paying customer! Why the attitude?" He looked wounded. Lee didn't buy it.

"Me? Attitude?"

The front door of the Seventh Heaven swung open, drawing her attention away from Reno. A scruffy man staggered in.

He approached in a less-than-straight line and slapped some money on the table. "I'll have a shot of the good shtuff," he said, his voice slow and muddled.

Lee sighed to herself. Drunk Number 1 had arrived.

"No, you won't," she said firmly, rounding the bar.

"I can pay!" the drunk slurred, sounding much like Reno had a moment before. Lee gingerly took his shoulders and steered him towards the doors.

"I think you've had enough to drink already," she said. The man whirled around and stared at her.

Reno slouched against the bar, watching with a mildly amused grin on his face. The girl was turning down money. What was with that? It wasn't her business if the guy got sick.

"Yerza purdy one!" the man said, leering. Lee rolled her eyes.

"Please go home, sir." The man reached out, making a grab for her. Lee neatly sidestepped him, even as Reno sat up a little, just in case. The man straightened up again, glowering, and took another lunge for her. Lee jumped back again, starting to look irritated. "Please go _home_, sir," she said again, pointing at the door.

"I won hurcha! I only wanna--"

Lee brought up her fist and clocked him. He dropped like a rock.

Reno gaped as she dragged him to the door. "I hate drunks," she said conversationally, wiping her hands on her apron.

"I—uh…remind me never to get on your bad side," Reno muttered.

"You're already half way there," Lee scowled. "But you can make it up to me by dropping this foul pig off at the police station. He's not fit to be walking around right now."

"No way, yo! I ain't your errand boy!" Reno pouted, crossing his arms. Lee walked up to him slowly, her hands clasped behind her back.

"Please?" she asked, wide eyed. Reno glared at her and looked away. Then he seemed to get and idea. A wicked smile spread across his face.

"What'll you do for me?"

Lee tapped her chin and pretended to think. "I _won't_ tell Mr. Strife how you've been ogling Miss Lockhart?"

Reno winced. She had him there. "Fine, _Princess_. Allow your humble servant to remove this unwanted creature from your sight." He slung the gently snoring man over his shoulder and walked out, still scowling.

Lee smiled as she watched him leave. She got him.

--

The next morning before opening, Lee was racing through Sector 7. She had overslept, and though she didn't like to admit it, even to herself, she knew that it was because she had been thinking about Reno.

She burst into the Seventh Heaven just as Tifa was opening for the day. "I'm sorry! I'm really really sorry! Please don't fire me, Miss Lockhart!" Lee panted, bowing and sweating.

But Tifa patted her on the head and skipped away. "It's OK!" she sang, heading behind the counter to start setting out napkins.

Lee straightened up slowly, blinking. "Um…Miss Lockhart?"

"Yes?" Tifa answered, turning around and flashing a smile so bright it put the fluorescents lighting the bar to shame.

"Had fun on your ride the other day, hm?" Lee guessed, following Tifa around the counter and pulling on her apron.

"Hmmmmlalalaaa…"Tifa hummed happily as the first customers, a little old lady and man walked in. "Welcome to Seventh Heaven!" Tifa cheered, dancing over to the slightly bewildered couple. "How can I help you this lovely morning?" They placed their orders and Tifa came bouncing back. "Two omelets, my adorable chef!"

"I take it things went well, Miss Lockhart?" Lee asked, wryly, grabbing a carton of eggs out of the refrigerator.

"I guess you could say that," she said happily, getting out plates.

"Ok. Not going to tell your employee?" Lee said, pulling a sad face as she cracked the eggs into a bowl.

"Not yet. Just in case…you know," Tifa said, toning it down a little. In the sudden quiet, they could hear the old woman say, "What a lovely, bright atmosphere this place has."

Lee giggled. "Alright. I understand," Lee trailed off, pouring the eggs onto the pan and lighting the stove. "Miss Lockhart, do you know that Reno guy? The one who was here yesterday? Tall, red haired, totally arrogant?"

"Yeah. Why? I thought you two knew each other." Suddenly Tifa paled. "You didn't give him any alcohol, did you?"

"No, despite his best efforts. He came in a few nights ago," Lee said through gritted teeth, flipping the omelets. Princess. Really.

"Good girl. He's a Turk, works for Shinra. He loves beer and explosives. Those things do NOT mix well," Tifa finished darkly as Lee dropped the omelets onto the plates. "Be right back," Tifa told her, and brought the food to the old man and woman with a sunny "Enjoy!"

Tifa came back to the counter and folded her arms. "So, he came in here pestering after booze, did he?"

"He thought he'd get it, too. I mean, I've never met someone so cocky in my entire life!" she exclaimed, leaning her elbows on the countertop.

There was a squeak as the door opened for the second time that morning. Reno strolled in, followed by Cloud, who had an unusual expression on his face. It looked something like amusement.

"Heya, Tifa! Morning, Princess!" Reno called to the two women.

"Lay off it!" Lee yelled, jumping up. The elderly couple looked mildly alarmed.

"Huh, and here I thought you'd be in a better mood after your beauty sleep, Princess."

"You're _not_ getting free beer, and that's that!"

"Tifa, want to talk?" Cloud asked, leading Tifa upstairs. From below they could hear Reno answer, "Yeah? Who says that's what I'm after, yo?!"

"Yes, Cloud?" Tifa said. "You look strange."

Cloud covered his mouth, and Tifa realized he was trying to hide a grin. "Well, this morning, that Turk showed up outside the church, asking all these questions about a new bargirl we have…" Cloud actually broke into a short chuckle.

Tifa grinned back up at him. "So…you think…the Turk's taken a liking to our little cook?" She giggled, only partially because of what she was hearing. Another part, the bigger part, was because of what she was _witnessing_. She was so happy to see Cloud laugh, even over something as inconsequential as Reno's crush. She'd seen him go through some bad times, and it was a relief to see him recovering. "Well…Lee was asking about him this morning too…. It wasn't all that nice though. I think 'cocky' was the word she chose?"

Cloud chuckled low again. "The words he chose were along the lines of 'bitch', I think."

Downstairs, the old couple had left in a hurry, leaving their money on the table.

"Oh, so what _do_ you want, then?" Lee growled. She had only let up her scowl once since Reno and Cloud had come in, and that was when she saw Cloud take Tifa's hand.

"Well, I, uhh…it would be nice to know the name of the chick that apparently wants me dead. It just ain't proper manners to yell at someone who's name you don't know, yo!" he stuttered out.

"Lee," she said shortly. She busied herself washing dishes. "Now you know. Now you can take that oversized ego of yours and get out!"

Reno looked disappointed. "Uh, yeah. About yesterday…I think we got off on the wrong foot. I'm sorry, yo."

Lee looked up in surprise. He _looked_ sincere, but how could you really tell with someone like Reno? "Well, um, I'm kind of sorry too…I overreacted…. Yeah. I'm not normally that horrible." She clasped her hands and looked at the floor, and Reno stuck his hands in his pockets and looked away.

Tifa and Cloud came back down the stairs, and upon seeing the two pouting like little kids, Tifa burst out laughing. "Are you two over your little fight?" she asked. Cloud stood behind her, once more stoic faced.

Reno grinned crookedly, and for a moment Lee's breath caught in her throat. Then he said, "Of course we are. Best of friends now, right, Princess?"

Lee's face flushed bright red. That son of a—

"Tifa! Will you do my hair?" Marlene, the young girl Cloud and Tifa were watching came down the stairs. Lee managed to contain herself just in time. Tifa had asked that people keep the cursing to a minimum around Marlene and Denzel.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but I've gotta run and get some extra eggs. Maybe Lee will?" She looked questioningly at the other woman. Cloud silently left the building, off on some business of his own.

A nervous look crossed Lee's face. She wasn't good with kids, or with hair. But—"Sure. I'll do my best."

"Thanks Lee!" Tifa said, following Cloud out the door.

Lee turned to face an angry looking Marlene holding a pink ribbon in her hand. She sat down on the floor and offered the bow to her.

"Uh…" Lee knelt behind her and took the bow. "So…um, what do you want me to do?" she asked.

"A braid, please," Marlene said.

"Uhh…." She looked at the thick handful of the little girl's hair, forgetting that Reno was watching them.

He walked over and stood in front of the two, his face typically set in an obnoxious grin. "Having trouble, Princess?"

Marlene looked vaguely alarmed. "Is he OK?" she whispered.

Lee smiled at her unconvincingly. "He won't hurt us." She turned to Reno. "Can you braid hair?"

Reno's act cracked for a moment. "You _can't?_"

Lee turned red and frowned. "It's not exactly one of my priorities, OK?" He laughed and knelt next to her, taking the ribbon out of her hand and quickly plaiting Marlene's hair.

"Thank you, Mister!" Marlene said, before jumping up and dashing back upstairs.

Reno looked at Lee appraisingly. "You punch drunk guys, didn't fall for the Princess line, and you can't braid hair. Are you even really a girl?"

Lee's blush deepened and she almost growled.

"GET OUT!" she shouted. She vaulted over the counter and planted her hands in the middle of his back, pushing him towards the door.

With his hands in the air, he allowed himself to be pushed outside. "Okay, okay! I'm leaving, yo!"

Lee turned on her heel and started to march back to the kitchen when Reno grabbed her arm and pulled her outside.

He backed her against the wall of the building, pinning her in place with one hand. Despite his wiry frame, he was strong. He lowered his face close to hers, and a musky, spicy smell hit her.

Lee scrunched up her nose. "Get off me, asshole!" she said ferociously, twisting under his hand. With the other hand, he twined a lock of her hair around his finger. "Get OFF! What is your MALFUNCTION??"

"You intrigue me," he said, his eyes burning into hers. This close, Lee could see he had a scattering of freckles across his nose.

"Hella what?" she said, losing some of her viciousness.

"And you can call me an asshole all you want, yo, but it ain't gonna change the fact that you're intrigued by me too." With that, he released her, and set off down the street casually. His exit was marred only by the fact that he stumbled slightly as he stepped off the curb.

Lee sat down hard on the sidewalk. She gathered her strength for a moment.

"And don't come back!" she hollered after him.

The next morning, Lee was on her way to the Seventh Heaven bright and early, determined to make up for being late the day before. The sun was just rising as Lee pulled out her keys and unlocked the door. Lee jumped as something fell from above her.

A piece of paper landed at her feet, apparently having been shoved into the top of the doorframe. Lee kicked at it lightly, having learned to be wary of strange things during her time in Midgar before gingerly picking it up.

It was folded roughly in half. On the front, it was addressed to one 'Princess'. She frowned and opened it. It was plain white paper with the Shinra logo displayed prominently at the top center. Written on it in a spiky cursive was;

Princess—If you want me to leave you alone, I will. Don't respond to this, and on my honor as a Turk you'll never see me again. But if you do want to see me, come to the old church in Sector 5, after Cloud leaves in the morning. I'll be there between 8 and 9.

So. I guess we'll see.

Lee stared at the paper in her hands. "Hella…" she muttered to herself. "Son of a …" she started again. She balled up the note angrily and threw it over her shoulder, where it bounced off the door and fell to the ground. It sat there, almost forlornly, in Lee's mind. She sighed and picked it up again, flattening it out and holding it to her lips as she thought. The note had the same spicy smell as the one she had noticed when Reno had been…_talking_ to her the day before.

Lee absentmindedly folded the note up and put it in her jeans pocket before going behind the counter and tying on her apron. As she started a pot off coffee, she glanced up at the clock. 6:15. She had time yet to make her decision.

What decision? Asked one part of her mind. The man was a pushy, overbearing asshole. She'd do well to be rid of him. But another part of her mind was picturing his crooked smile…

Tifa arrived at half past six. "Gosh, you're here early today!" she said.

Lee just nodded. They sat behind the counter awkwardly for a moment, waiting for the first customers to come in. "Tifa," Lee said suddenly. Tifa looked up in surprise. It was the first time the blond girl had referred to her by her first name

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"I came to Midgar from another country. A very dangerous one."

Tifa just nodded, hoping Lee would continue.

"I'm not used to feeling safe," Lee said, glancing at the clock. 7:00. "Even in Midgar, some pretty scary things have happened to me. I don't know if I can really relax anywhere."

"Oh, honey," Tifa said softly. "I know someone just like you. But you can't let memories of your past stop you from living your life. You've only got one, after all," Tifa continued, patting the younger girl's hand.

Lee's mind was in turmoil. To go, or not…? Reno was a jerk, but he could also be sweet. He was exciting to be around, but he had a dangerous side…

Customers started filing in, and the Seventh Heaven got busy. Tifa ran the orders quickly, dashing from table to table.

"Excuse me, miss?"

"Ma'am, over here!"

Tifa dashed up to the counter, dropping a list of orders before Lee. "Go for it, honey. Looks like today's gonna be a busy one."

Lee immediately got to work, flipping pancakes and omelets and brewing coffee by the gallon. She worked efficiently, never cooking less than three meals at once.

"Tifa! Orders twelve through sixteen are ready!" she called. Tifa ran up and piled them onto a tray before carting them off to the correct tables, almost all of which were filled.

Finally, everyone had been taken care of, and the dull roar of muted conversation filled the bar, along with the soft clink of silverware.

Lee sank onto a stool in relief. "Phew!" said Tifa, sitting next to her. "Nice to have a break, huh? To think we haven't stopped moving for almost two hours!"

Lee started and looked at the clock. 8:53. "No way! Oh no!" she exclaimed. "Tifa, I'm so so sorry, please don't fire me for this but I've really got to go right now! I'll be back as soon as I can!" Lee bolted for the door with her apron still hanging around her neck. "I think I might have found someone who can make me feel safe," she said, looking Tifa straight in the eye before charging into the streets of Midgar.

Yes, Reno had a dangerous side. But even when he pinned her against the wall, something that totally _should not _have let Lee feel safe, she felt a kind of security around him she'd never felt before. She didn't know what it was, but something about him made her feel like he would never hurt her.

She raced down the crowded streets of Sector Seven before emerging into Sector Six.

"Damn the person who designed this city!" she hissed, dashing around startled people at breakneck speed.

Yes, Reno was an asshole. But one Lee just couldn't stay mad at. No, she didn't know why, but yes, yes, yes she wanted to keep seeing him, even if he made her furious.

Lee reached Sector 5, bounding over the metal ruins that still littered the street. "I really wish they'd clean this up," Lee panted, getting tired of all the jumping and dodging. A clock tower far away had finished booming nine as she was crossing Sector 6, and she was sure it was much later now. She slowed her sprint as she neared the church, a large building in the gothic style. Lee climbed the steps and paused at the huge wooden doors. Do I really want to…? Yes. Lee pushed open the heavy doors and entered what was once Aerith's church.

The pews were almost totally destroyed, and several of the large stone columns supporting the roof had fallen. Much of the ceiling was missing as well, letting in the sunlight. A large section of the floor was missing near the altar itself, and white and yellow flowers were growing up out of it. Despite its ruined appearance, it was one of the most peaceful places Lee had ever been.

She stepped forward, her boots echoing loudly on what remained of the flagstones. Dust motes drifted by lazily in the sunlight, and a slight breeze stirred the flowers. It was also one of the most _lonely _places Lee had ever been. "H-hello?" she called, her voice sounding hollow. Nothing moved. "Hello?" she called again, a bit louder. Nothing. Brilliant. You let him go, Lee, she thought. Lee sank to her knees, disappointment gnawing at her. To her great surprise, she found tears welling up in her eyes.

A sudden movement in the church sent a breeze towards Lee, gently tugging at her hair. A familiar spicy smell accompanied it. Lee frowned. "Huh?" She turned as she heard a footstep behind her.

"Well, now, I was on my way out, but I can't very well leave a Princess crying, now can I?" Reno extended a hand and grinned crookedly down at her, taking in her tear smudged face, dusty jeans and disheveled apron.

Lee's heart jumped. "I'm…I'm not crying!" she said, standing up on her own and rubbing her eyes fiercely. "I was just…." Her voice squeaked, and tears started pouring down her face. She covered it with both hands, shoulders shaking.

Reno was silent for a moment, and Lee felt him put his hand on her head. "I'm glad you came," he said, without even a single trace of snideness.

Lee laughed and looked at him, tears still sparkling in her eyes. "I had to, you know. You're just so damn intriguing."

**A/N. It's Intrigued Mach 2! Now with 50 less yo's! Upon re-reading it, I don't really like it that much…Review and tell me what else I can do to fix it up. Thanks!**


End file.
